1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an aluminum brazing sheet for use in brazing and, more specifically, it relates to an aluminum brazing sheet for use in brazing used for forming coolant channels in automobile heat exchangers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brazing sheets for use in vacuum brazing are defined in JIS Z3262, and cladding materials composed of core 3003 and filler 4004 or cladding material composed of core 6951 and filler 4004 have hitherto been used.
Although these cladding materials have relatively satisfactory brazing property, they are still insufficient in view of corrosion resistance and strength for use in automobile heat exchangers used under severe circumstances, for example, in radiators or air conditioners.
As countermeasures, various proposals have been made, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 35589/1983, but no quite satisfactory materials have not yet been available at present.